Siren
by flareeon
Summary: Datanglah padaku, sayang. Dan akan kuhapuskan rasa sakitmu. / Terinspirasi dari Webtoon Siren karya instantmiso. /Bahasa baku/Angst/GuanHo/CUBE/Lai Guanlin/Yoo Seonho
1. Proloğ

_"Wahai kau yang patah hati,_

_jiwamu kini telah lelah.._

_apakah kau berpaling pada air pasang_

_untuk menelan air mata kesepianmu?_

_Semoga ombak menerima dirimu_

_semoga ia lembut menenangkan dirimu_

_hingga kau terlelap..._

_Menghilangkan semua luka dan rasa sakit,_

_yang kau bawa selama ini_

_Namun bila kau_

_memberinya kesempatan,_

_akankah kau melupakan masa lalumu?_

_Kau dan aku,_

_bisa memulainya kembali_

_Kita bisa mencintai kembali,_

_sayangku.."_


	2. Uno

"Kamu mau pergi lagi?" Seonho menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik meja.

"Iya. Maaf, sayang." Guanlin mengelus lembut rambut Seonho.

Seonho menggembungkan pipinya. "Hmph-. Kamu pergi terus."

Guanlin hanya tertawa, menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya dan juga gusinya. "Bagaimana lagi? Aku banyak pekerjaan."

_Nyut_.

Seonho menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku ngga suka kamu kerja di tempat Pak Yanan. Kamu 'kan bisa di sini saja."

Guanlin tertawa lagi. "Aku bekerja juga untuk menabung masa depan. Kamu ngga mau lihat aku di masa depanmu?" Ia memakai jaket _maroon_nya.

Wajah Seonho memerah saat Guanlin menatapnya intens.

"I-iya.. Tapi.."

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang.." Guanlin keluar dari toko kue itu. Meninggalkan Seonho yang notabene adalah kasir sementara di sana.

Tinggallah Seonho sendiri, menatap kepergian Guanlin dengan motor hitamnya sampai bayangannya menghilang dimakan jarak.

Seonho meletakkan kepalanya di meja kasir. Tak begitu banyak pelanggan yang berminat makan kue hari ini. Ia bisa sedikit bersantai.

Namun, di saat-saat seperti ini, ia lebih memilih ramai. Iya, dia ingin menyibukkan diri.

Agar tidak terpikirkan hal itu.

_Hal itu.._

"Haahh.." Lagi-lagi Seonho menghela.

Sungguh, ia sudah tahu. Semuanya.

Ia tahu bahwa Guanlin, lelaki yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu, menjalin hubungan dengan sepupu dari pemilik perusahaan yang sedang mempekerjakan kekasihnya itu.

Sejak bulan lalu diterima di sana, Guanlin jadi semakin jarang mengunjunginya. Maksudnya bukan Seonho egois, tapi bukankah sebagai pacar ia ingin dikunjungi sepulang bekerja?

Seonho bisa memaklumi hal itu. Pegawai baru memang harus rajin bekerja. Namun nyatanya tidak demikian.

Sewaktu-waktu, Guanlin mengirim pesan bahwa ia harus pulang malam sehingga tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang.

Sebagai pacar yang pengertian, tentu Seonho mengiyakan tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Maka ia mulai menutup toko sendiri setelah berbenah. Setelah memastikan semua aman, ia mulai membawa langkahnya menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Hari itu ia memilih pulang lewat pantai. Tempat tinggalnya memang berbatasan langsung dengan pantai.

Entah mengapa hari itu ia lelah. Ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

"Kencan pertamaku di sini.. Hehe~" Ia berjalan di pinggiran pantai, menyisakan jejak kaki di sepanjang bibir pantai.

Ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan Guanlin, namun dia tidak mau mengganggu pacarnya itu.

Namun siapa yang menyangka, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia akan melihat kekasihnya sendiri berangkulan mesra dengan seorang gadis cantik.

Seonho segera menepi. Ia bersembunyi di balik bebatuan di sana, sambil berusaha menahan perasaan campur aduk di hatinya.

Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan napas berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia kembali mengintip.

Dan benar. Yang duduk di sana itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri, dengan orang lain di rangkulannya. Mereka tampak mesra dan saling tertawa satu sama lain.

Tangan Seonho bergetar melihatnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar hampir terjatuh. Untunglah ia segera berpegangan pada salah satu batu terjal di sana. Namun ia harus merelakan tangannya terbaret dan mencetak luka.

Rasa sakit itu tak terasa saat akhirnya apa yang dilihat Seonho di hadapannya. Kekasihnya berpagutan mesra dengan orang lain.

Tanpa memedulikan hal apapun, Seonho segera beranjak dari sana. Berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia tak tahan jika harus menangis di tempat umum begini. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di rumahnya, memeluk bantal sambil menangis.

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa Guanlin menoleh sesaat sebelum ia pergi.

"Seonho...?"

_..to be continued.._


	3. Dos

Pagi harinya setelah kejadian itu, Guanlin mengunjungi toko tempat Seonho bekerja sebelum ia berangkat kerja.

Untunglah Seonho aktor yang pandai. Entah bagaimana hari ini ia terlihat biasa saja. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa ia menangis semalam suntuk.

"Seonho?"

"Ah, Guanlin _hyung~_! Kenapa? Kau ingin sarapan kue?"

Guanlin terdiam menatap Seonho. Pandangannya beralih ke tangan Seonho yang dibalut perban, kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

Seonho tak dapat menahan semu merah di wajahnya. "U-uhm.. _Hyung_?"

"Ini..?" Guanlin menatap Seonho lekat.

Salahkan akting Seonho yang luar biasa, ia berhasil menciptakan suasana senatural mungkin. "Ah.. Kemarin aku mau menutup toko, namun pintunya macet. Aku tarik kencang malah begini. Hehe.."

Guanlin terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas. Ia mengelus kepala Seonho dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Hati-hati lain kali, sayang.."

Sebenarnya Seonho merasa sangat nyeri. Ia ingin menangis detik itu juga. Namun, ia tidak mau mengacaukan suasana hari itu.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu." Guanlin berpamitan.

Seonho mengangguk lemas. Menatap kepergian Guanlin sekali lagi.

Lagi?

Ah, Seonho berharap Guanlin dipecat saja dari pekerjaannya sekarang. Ia tidak sanggup lagi.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia harus bisa menguatkan hatinya. Dia harus bertahan. Dia sudah terlalu mencintai Guanlin. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus melepas Guanlin.

Kenangan indah mereka terlalu banyak jika harus dibayarkan pengkhianatan kecil.

"Permisi, pesan yang isi kacang satu, ya."

Dan sekarang, Seonho hanya perlu fokus pada pekerjaannya. Berusaha membuaikan pikirannya sendiri.

"Iya, silakan."

**~J~**

"Iya, aku sudah makan siang."

"Kamu juga makan. Jangan lupa."

"Iya. Sayang kamu juga."

Seonho menghembuskan napas saat telepon diputus dari pihak Guanlin.

Selama ini Guanlin selalu membiarkannya memutuskan sambungan. Layaknya pasangan kasmaran lainnya yang enggan mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Seonho!! Seonho Seonho Seonho!!"

Seseorang berlari masuk ke toko dengan heboh. Meneriakkan nama Seonho sampai si empunya jengah.

"Jangan teriak-teriak. Yang lain terganggu!" ujar Seonho saat pengunjung lain menatap Jisung, si pelaku keributan dengan tatapan terganggu.

Jisung langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi paling dekat ke kasir sambil menarik napas brutal.

Seonho yang melihatnya inisiatif mengambil air minum dan meletakkannya di depan Jisung. Ia sendiri mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Jisung karena sedang tidak ada lagi yang mampir ke toko.

"Habiskan dulu. Baru bicara."

Jisung meneguk seluruh airnya sebelum akhirnya menarik satu napas panjang. Dirasa sudah stabil, ia menatap Seonho dalam.

Yang ditatap mulai merasa risih. "Apa, sih?"

Jisung masih menatap Seonho sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas. Kemudian kembali menatap sahabatnya itu, iba. "Dengarkan aku."

Seonho mengangguk sambil masih menatap Jisung.

Jisung agak ragu mengatakannya. Namun akhirnya, ia keluarkan juga. "Aku lihat Guanlin. Bersama seorang perempuan."

Seonho menahan napasnya. Seharusnya ia sudah tau masalah ini. Tapi tetap saja perasaannya tidak pernah bisa berkompromi.

Jisung melanjutkan, "Mereka berboncengan. Ke tempat tinggal Guanlin."

Cukup sudah. Pertahanan Seonho rubuh.

"Y-ya, Seonho!" Jisung panik saat mata Seonho mulai berair. Sesaat setelahnya, pemuda manis itu langsung meletakkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Jisung tidak tega melihat Seonho seperti itu. Ia tahu bahwa sahabat baiknya ini, memiliki hati yang terlampau lembut. Melihat reaksi Seonho, Jisung sadar bahwa Seonho pasti sudah tahu.

Ia berpindah ke dekat Seonho dan mengusap punggungnya. "Yang sabar, Seonho."

_..to be continued.._


	4. Tres

Sorenya Seonho kembali menerima pesan bahwa Guanlin tidak bisa mengantarnya karena sibuk.

Seonho lelah bersedih seharian ini. Ia jadi tidak fokus bekerja. Beberapa kali ia salah mengambil pesanan pelanggan. Ia juga salah menyebut harga dan memberi kembalian.

Bersyukur Jisung menemaninya hari itu. Jisung sendiri sebenarnya sudah memiliki pekerjaan lain yaitu sebagai pengusaha ikan kaleng. Usahanya tidak begitu besar, namun ia bisa dibilang hebat karena sudah memiliki pegawai sendiri.

Tentu bukan ia seorang yang menjalankan usaha itu. Ia bersama ayahnya, Tuan Park Chanyeol yang menjalankannya. Namun Tuan Park sudah cukup tua sehingga usaha harus berpindah tangan padanya.

"Sibuk, _your ass_. Bilang saja _cheating_!" sembur Jisung setelah melihat pesan Guanlin.

Seonho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu di barisan terdepan untuk membelanya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

"Ya sudah. Nanti aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sejak kemarin juga sudah begitu."

Jisung menghela napas mendengar perkataan Seonho. "Nanti pulang bersamaku saja."

"Tidak kembali kerja?"

Jisung menggeleng. "Temanku sedang dilanda kesusahan dan aku malah bekerja? Maaf saja, tapi hatiku masih ada di tempatnya."

Seonho tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian ia terharu dan memeluki Jisung erat.

"Yak, lepas! Kau mau aku mati, ya?"

"Heheheh."

**~J~**

Seonho baru saja selesai mandi ketika teleponnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk.

Seonho melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Agak ragu menjawabnya, namun akhirnya ia jawab juga.

"Halo?"

_"Halo, sayang? Kenapa baru angkat?"_

"Aku baru saja mandi."

_"Oohh.. Heheh."_

"Kenapa?" Seonho berjalan ke arah rak handuk untuk menjemur handuk yang tadi membungkus kepalanya.

_"Besok malam aku mau mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Kau bisa, 'kan?"_

Oh..

Belum lupa ternyata.

Seonho menggumam menyatakan persetujuan. Kemudian setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dan kata-kata sayang, telepondimatikan. Oleh Guanlin tentu saja.

Seonho meletakkan teleponnya di nakas. Ia menatap ke arah lautan dari jendela di samping tempat tidurnya.

Besok adalah hari jadinya yang ke 2 tahun dengan Guanlin. Tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun berjalan.

Banyak kenangan yang tercetak selama 2 tahun ini. Hubungan mereka tidak pernah mengalami masa yang berat. Mereka selalu terlihat sejuk. Bahkan banyak orang yang cemburu dengan hubungan mereka yang kelewat harmonis.

Hubungan mereka sangat manis dengan berbagai kenangan indah dan romantis yang telah dilalui. Terlampau manis untuk dikhianati dengan perselingkuhan.

Seonho kembali menahan napas dan tangisnya mengingat hal itu. Entah bagaimana besok ia harus menghadapi Guanlin.

Membayangkan besok Guanlin akan menghampirinya dengan senyum menawannya dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat manis padanya membuat Seonho merasakan ngilu mendalam pada hatinya.

Semua mimpi yang pernah ia impikan terasa hilang begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak berani membayangkan bagaimana hubungannya ke depan bersama Guanlin.

Ia tidak siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa muncul kapanpun. Ia tidak siap untuk melepas 2 tahunnya yang berharga begitu saja.

Jika saja Seonho memiliki hati yang lebih kuat, mungkin masalah ini tidak akan berlarut seperti ini. Mungkin saja Seonho bisa menghampiri Guanlin dan membicarakan masalah ini dengannya.

Namun seperti kata Jisung, hati Seonho terlalu lembut. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, Seonho bersembunyi di balik kelembutannya.

Malam itu, kembali kamar Seonho terhiasi dengan suara tangis. Terdengar menyakitkan namun indah.

Persis seperti Guanlin.

_..to be continued.._


	5. Cuatro

Tak banyak yang dilakukan Seonho seharian itu. Seperti biasa, ia sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Di saat seperti itu, siangnya Guanlin meneleponnya. Hanya sekadar mengingatkan tentang nanti malam dan berkata untuk tidak lupa makan.

Hari itu Seonho menutup toko lebih cepat. Ia tidak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak siap bertemu Guanlin. Ia takut, ia akan hancur saat bertemu nanti.

Hari masih sore dan ia sudah berada di tepi pantai. Tempat di mana kencan pertamanya dan Guanlin berlangsung. Tempat paling indah seumur hidupnya. Tempat yang menjadi alasannya menyukai laut.

Tempat yang sama untuk menghancurkan hatinya. Dimana ia melihat Guanlin bahagia bersama orang lain. _Almond brownies_ adalah kue yang tepat menggambarkan perasaannya.

Kue dengan rasa manis namun pahit secara bersamaan. Di saat yang sama membuat candu bagi yang memakannya.

Seonho menghabiskan waktunya di tempat itu untuk melamun. Ia benar-benar tidak berniat melakukan apapun selain melihat laut dan ombaknya.

Tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering. Ia sampai terkejut karena suasananya tadi sendu sampai panggilan masuk itu merusaknya.

"Halo?" Seonho mengangkat panggilan itu.

_"Seonho, kau di mana?"_ Itu Guanlin.

"U-uhm. Di pantai."

Tidak terdengar apa-apa selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Guanlin kembali bicara. _"Aku akan segera ke sana."_

"Iya.."

Setelah sambungan diputuskan, Seonho baru menyadari bahwa langit sudah gelap. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat.

Pukul 7 lewat?

Dan Guanlin baru meneleponnya?

Kembali Seonho menghela napas dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lututnya.

Ia lelah. Sungguh.

Sampai kapan ia akan bertahan? Sampai kapan ia bisa kuat menanggung ini semua?

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara nyanyian. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok ke sekeliling.

Tidak ada siapapun. Masih ia, pantai, dan gelapnya malam.

Ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas lututnya. Sampai saat suara nyanyian yang sayup itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih jelas dan terdengar dekat.

Seonho kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Memastikan sekeliling. Tidak mungkin ada orang iseng, bukan?

Sedang sibuk mencari sumber suara, perhatiannya dialihkan oleh suara lainnya.

"Seonho!"

Seonho menoleh, dan mendapati Guanlin berlari ke arahnya.

"Ya Tuhan kau sedang apa di sini? Ini sudah malam dan... Ya ampun, kau belum pulang sejak tadi?"

Seonho menggeleng pelan.

Guanlin menghela napas melihat perlakuan kekasihnya. Kemudian ikut duduk di hadapannya.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Sebuah kue yang dibungkus plastik.

Kue yang sama yang ia berikan 2 tahun lalu pada Seonho. Kue yang sama pula yang menjadi alasan kecintaan Seonho terhadap kue-kuean.

_Danish chocolate._

"Selamat hari jadi ke 2 tahun. Tadinya aku mau bawakan yang lebih besar. Tapi kau tidak ada di rumah. Jadi aku mencarimu sambil bawa potongan begini. Yang besarnya aku titipkan di Bibi Seunghee."

Seonho menatap kue itu kosong.

Guanlin tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Seonho."

Seonho tersenyum haru. Walau sebagian hatinya masih merasa remuk.

Tatapan Guanlin benar-benar menghapus sebagian dari kesedihannya.

Perlahan Guanlin mendekatkan wajahnya. Masih menatap Seonho dalam.

Seonho sendiri terbuai dengan tatapan Guanlin. Sampai tak sadar, entah sejak kapan ia sudah berpagutan dengan Guanlin.

Suasana malam itu benar-benar membawa mereka dalam dunia milik mereka sendiri. Guanlin tak ragu untuk menambah intensitas pagutannya.

Hampir tangannya mau menarik Seonho mendekat, sampai dering teleponnya menghancurkan semuanya.

Ia melepas ciumannya dengan Seonho sepihak dan melihat nama di layarnya.

_Yuqi jiejie_.

_..to be continued.._


	6. Cinco

Seonho melihat nama itu terpapar di layar. Seketika ia merasakan sakit luar biasa saat ditampar oleh kenyataan. Hampir tak bisa bernapas.

Dan napasnya bergetar saat Guanlin memilih berdiri dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

Semua pembicaraan Guanlin membuatnya ingin menghilang saja rasanya.

"Halo?"

"Apa?!"

"Iya aku segera ke sana!"

Dan rasanya Seonho ingin hati ini tidak pernah ada saja.

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah Guanlin menatap Seonho bersalah. "Sayang, ini sepupu bosku. Mungkin sedang ada masalah di sana."

Yang benar saja? Masalah? Di malam hari?

Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa juga harus melibatkan pegawai yang belum 2 bulan bekerja?

Cukup sudah.

"Tidak. _Hyung_ tidak boleh pergi." Seonho ikut berdiri di hadapan Guanlin.

Guanlin terkejut mendengar penuturan Seonho. Sejak kapan Seonho berani seperti ini? Terlebih ini diiming-imingi urusan pekerjaan.

"Seonho. Sayang, dengarkan aku-"

"Tidak!!"

Guanlin sekali lagi dibuat terkejut melihat Seonho berteriak seperti kesetanan.

"Aku tahu. Semuanya," ucap Seonho final.

Guanlin sendiri terkejut menyadari maksud perkataan Seonho. Terlebih saat melihat Seonho yang kini sudah dibanjir air mata. Ia ingin mengusap air mata itu dan menenangkannya. Namun, kini ia merasa Yuqi sedang lebih membutuhkannya.

"Seonho, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus pergi. Nanti aku akan langsung kemb-"

Lagi-lagi Guanlin harus menelan perkataannya karena Seonho kembali menyelak.

"Pergi dan kita berakhir."

Guanlin menatap Seonho tak percaya. Apakah Seonho serius dengan perkataannya?

"Tapi aku-"

"Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja!!" Seonho berteriak. Kembali air matanya membanjiri wajah rupawannya. "Tapi tak ada lagi kata esok. Cukup sampai hari ini."

Dan yang terjadi setelahnya benar-benar menghancurkan Seonho sampai pada titik terendah. Guanlin berjalan mundur. Mengucapkan maaf dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Seonho diam memandang kepergian Guanlin. Barulah setelah sosok Guanlin tak terlihat, ia menangis kencang. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meluapkan semua rasa perih yang ada di hatinya.

Ia tidak percaya, 2 tahunnya hilang hanya karena 2 bulan Guanlin bersama orang lain.

Masih terbayang bagaimana Guanlin tadi memilih berlari meninggalkannya. Sungguh, Seonho sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia terus menangis berusaha menumpahkan emosinya.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah semakin malam dan Seonho masih betah menangis walau sudah tidak sekencang tadi. Ia berdiri menghadap laut. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia berteriak melampiaskan semuanya.

Sedih, kecewa, hancur.

Semua bercampur satu. Semua ia berikan pada laut. Membiarkan emosinya terbang meluap dibawa angin malam yang berhembus.

Ia menatap laut dengan mata yang terus mengeluarkan air.

Dan nyanyian itu kembali terdengar. Lembut dan menghanyutkan, bagai air ombak yang berdesir.

_"Wahai kau yang patah hati,_

_jiwamu kini telah lelah.._

_apakah kau berpaling pada air pasang_

_untuk menelan air mata kesepianmu?_

_Semoga ombak menerima dirimu_

_semoga ia lembut menenangkan dirimu_

_hingga kau terlelap..._

_Menghilangkan semua luka dan rasa sakit,_

_yang kau bawa selama ini_

_Namun bila kau_

_memberinya kesempatan,_

_akankah kau melupakan masa lalumu?_

_Kau dan aku,_

_bisa memulainya kembali_

_Kita bisa mencintai kembali,_

_sayangku.."_

Entah sejak kapan, Seonho mendapati dirinya sudah berada di tengah laut. Ia terlena dengan lagu tersebut dan suara merdu si pelantun lagu.

Tanpa ia sadari air sudah mencapai lehernya yang artinya ia berjalan cukup jauh ke tengah lautan.

Pikirannya seperti tersihir karena saat ini ia tak lagi mendengar apapun selain lagu itu.

_..to be continued.._


	7. Seis

Perlahan tapi pasti, entah bagaimana saat ini Seonho mendapati dirinya berada si dalam lautan. Lautan yang gelap dan dingin, hanya berbekal terang bulan untuk menyinarinya.

Air laut mulai mengisi paru-parunya, suhunya yang sedingin es menusuk kulit.

Tiap jengkal tubuhnya, lumpuh sudah.

Jejak cahaya menghilang seiring semakin dalam tubuhnya ditelan air. Satu demi satu inderanya mulai menghilang.

Pendengaran, perasaan, pandangan.

Meninggalkan ia sendiri dengan perasaan teramat takut dan ketidakberdayaan yang mengakar.

Di saat-saat seperti itulah, kata orang kau akan mengingat semua kenangan dalam hidupmu. Baik kenangan buruk ataupun baik.

Seonho juga tak luput darinya.

Terlintas di benaknya, saat dimana hidupnya dulu. Diawali dengan segala kepahitan setelah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk selamanya.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Guanlin. Sumber cahaya hidupnya.

Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa terbuka pada siapapun. Termasuk pada Guanlin. Apapun yang dilakukan Guanlin tak kunjung membawa lelaki itu pada pintu masuk kehidupannya.

Namun Guanlin, dengan segala usahanya tetap tak menyerah. Lama-kelamaan ia berhasil mencuri hati Seonho.

Tiap pagi ia akan pergi ke rumah Seonho, mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah bersama. Tak malu sekalipun Seonho adalah anak yatim piatu, yang mendapat hak bersekolah karena belas kasihan.

Guanlin terus mengajak Seonho melakukan segala sesuatu yang tak pernah Seonho pikir akan ia lakukan lagi selama hidupnya. Salah satunya mencari kebahagiaan.

Semua perlakuan Guanlin itu lama-kelamaan membuat Seonho terbuai dalam perasaannya.

Terlebih beberapa saat setelah kelulusan, Guanlin datang padanya. Di samping mengucapkan selamat, ia juga mengucapkan kalimat yang tak pernah Seonho dapatkan seumur hidupnya.

Kalimat bahwa ia yang akan menjaga Seonho ke depannya. Ia yang akan ada bagi Seonho kapanpun Seonho membutuhkannya.

Dan semua itu tentu membuat Seonho mematenkan itu menjadi suatu khayalan indah. Mengkhayalkan garis kehidupannya sendiri. Bagaimana ia akan dewasa dengan indah. Dan meninggal terbawa umur dalam kedamaian.

Khayalan yang membuatnya menjadi idealistis. Sampai tak sadar bahwa ia terlalu asyik dalam khayalannya dan tak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah merusak batas yang seharusnya tak boleh dirusak.

Batas dimana khayalan dan kenyataan saling bertegur-sapa.

Karena Seonho tidak tahu, bahwa semua khayalan itu pada akhirnya membawanya ke akhir segalanya yang ia ketahui.

Kini semua kilas balik itu terpampang, di situlah Seonho kembali mendengar lagu. Sayup-sayup namun pasti. Menusuk dalam indera pendengaran yang seharusnya sudah musnah.

Dan perlahan Seonho melihat sebuah sosok mendekat padanya. Sebentar. Apakah yang dilihat Seonho itu nyata? Ekorkah yang dimiliki sosok itu?

Bukan. Sosok itu bukan sejenis ikan. Sosok itu berbentuk gadis cantik di atas, namun ikan di bagian bawahnya.

Seonho sampai tidak bisa berpikir apakah makhluk di hadapannya itu. Ia sudah kehabisan segala sesuatu bahkan hanya untuk sekadar berpikir.

Dan lagu itu kembali terulang, bersamaan dengan sosok itu mendekati dan mengelilinginya yang kian melemah.

Ah, ternyata lagu indah ini berasal dari sosok itu.

Seonho semakin terlarut dalam liriknya. Menyadari arti yang begitu dalam dari lirik nyanyian itu.

Sosok itu kemudian meraih wajah Seonho.

Seonho bisa melihat, bahwa sosok itu memiliki rupa yang sangat cantik sekaligus dingin. Secantik suaranya dan sedingin tatapannya.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Dan kemudian yang Seonho ketahui, sosok itu sudah mencium bibirnya.

_..to be continued.._

**Cia yang tertypoo dengan_ plot twist_****nya**


	8. Siete

Sudah hari kesekian Guanlin kembali mengunjungi toko Seonho, namun toko itu terus tutup.

Guanlin sudah sangat bersyukur saat melihat toko itu pagi ini buka, namun ternyata yang menjaga adalah pemilik aslinya. Seorang ibu muda ber_name tag 'Jang Yeeun'._

"Permisi.." Guanlin pun memberanikan diri memasuki toko tersebut.

Sang pemilik toko tersenyum ramah melihat kedatangan Guanlin.

Baru saja Guanlin ingin menanyakan tentang Seonho, namun harapannya sudah pupus mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu penjaga.

"Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Seonho, nak? Ibu telepon ia tak pernah mengangkat."

Guanlin menggeleng lemah. "Saya juga mencarinya minggu terakhir ini. Namun, saya tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya lagi. Sejak minggu kemarin."

Iya, minggu kemarin.

Minggu di mana dengan bodohnya Guanlin memilih pergi meninggalkan Seonho hanya untuk sekadar melihat Yuqi _jiejie_ izin pergi ke kota untuk sementara waktu.

Guanlin nyaris tak habis pikir alasan kemarin ia sepanik itu mendengar Yuqi ingin pergi. Namun saat ini, ia merasa bersalah untuk Seonho. Ia meninggalkannya begitu saja di pantai dalam keadaan yang tidak seharusnya ditinggal.

Ia segera berpamitan pada Yuqi dan kembali ke pantai. Sesampainya di sana, ia sama sekali tidak melihat Seonho.

Bahkan kue yang ia berikan tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir pantai.

Ia berpikir Seonho sudah pulang sehingga ia menyusul ke rumahnya. Namun Seonho tetap tidak membuka pintu walau ia sudah minta maaf berkali-kali di depan pintu rumahnya.

Bahkan sekotak _Danish Chocolate_ pun tidak tersentuh.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Guanlin pulang ke rumahnya. Berpikir besok ia akan kembali menemui Seonho. Dan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya kemarin.

Siapa sangka, itu akan jadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Seonho. Karena sampai saat ini, ia tak pernah lagi melihat Seonho.

Awalnya ia biasa saja, berpikir Seonho sedang butuh waktu. Namun, lama-kelamaan tidak melihat Seonho, ia jadi merindukan sosok itu.

Sosok yang dulu selalu berhasil menerbitkan senyumnya. Sampai sosok Yuqi datang dalam hidupnya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, bertahun-tahun bersama Seonho membuat Guanlin merasa jenuh.

Bukan. Bukan Seonho membosankan atau bagaimana.

Seonho adalah anak yang baik. Ia anak yang manis dan pengertian. Namun, itulah yang membuat Guanlin jenuh. Seonho sama sekali tak pernah berubah. Guanlin jadi merasa bosan.

Dan di tengah kebosanannya itu, ia bertemu dengan Yuqi. Sepupu dari pengusaha terkenal di kotanya. Ia menyadari bahwa Yuqi memiliki ketertarikkan padanya.

Sehingga ia langsung mengiyakan saat Yuqi menawarinya bekerja di tempat sepupunya itu. Berpikir mungkin dirinya akan diuntungkan karena disukai orang penting perusahaan.

Dan lama kelamaan ia ikut merasa jatuh dalam pesona Yuqi yang tak terelakkan. Yuqi bisa membuatnya merasa seperti bertemu Seonho yang dulu. Seonho yang selalu membuat hari-harinya dipenuhi senyuman.

Itulah awal dari semua pengkhianatannya.

"Ya sudah, nanti kalau bertemu dengannya tolong bilang ibu, ya. Ibu merindukannya. Ia pegawai yang jujur dan ramah." Suara Yeeun membuyarkan lamunan Guanlin. Ia pun mengangguk canggung menjawabi perkataan si ibu.

"Permisi."

Guanlin menoleh. Dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik di sebelahnya. Berdiri memesan kue.

"Saya mau pesan _Danish Chocolate_ satu loyang."

Guanlin tercekat mendengarnya. Ia tiba-tiba jadi sangat merindukan Seonho.

Tanpa ia sadari ia melamun sambil menatap gadis itu. Yang ditatap menolehkan kepalanya.

Guanlin segera mengalihkan pandangan saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana.

_..to be continued.._


	9. Ocho

Guanlin sempat berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki yang ia yakini adalah seorang pelaut, sebelum ia keluar toko. Ia sering melihat lelaki itu pergi berlayar.

Ia sempat mendengar si lelaki berkata, "Shuhua, ternyata kau di sini."

Ia menoleh dan melihat lelaki tadi menghampiri gadis yang memesan _Danish Chocolate_. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Lantas ia segera pergi dari sana.

Tujuan setelahnya adalah berangkat bekerja. Ia berjanji setelah pulang nanti, ia akan kembali mencari Seonho. Rasa rindu sudah membuncah di hatinya.

Baru saja naik ke motornya, ia sudah mendengar teriakan, "Dasar manusia sialan!" yang diikuti jambakan di kepalanya.

Guanlin mengaduh sakit dan dengan emosi melihat si pelaku kekerasan yang masih setia menarik kuat rambutnya.

Jisung.

Langsung saja ia menatap dingin pada lelaki itu. "Lepas."

Jisung membalas tatapan Guanlin dengan galak. "Kau kemanakan Seonho?? Setelah puas mencampakkannya, sekarang kau menghilangkannya??" Jisung menambah intensitas tarikan di rambut Guanlin.

Guanlin kembali mengaduh namun tidak melawan. Pikirannya sibuk menerawang. Bahkan Jisung, sahabat terbaik Seonho tidak mengetahui di mana keberadaan Seonho?

Bagus. Kali ini Guanlin mulai tidak tenang.

Tidak lama, gadis yang tadi ditemuinya keluar dari toko. Bersama lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya di pintu toko.

Mereka berdua menatap penasaran pada Jisung dan Guanlin.

"Kembalikan Seonho dasar kau bedebah sialan!!"

Bukan kebohongan jika Guanlin sempat melihat si gadis tertegun sebelum akhirnya ditarik menjauh oleh si lelaki menjauh dari sana.

**~J~**

Guanlin sempat mengusap kepalanya. Hari sudah sore namun kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut. Jisung benar-benar tak tanggung menjambaknya tadi. Bahkan ia percaya, beberapa helai rambutnya sudah jelas ikut tertarik.

Belum lagi di akhir Jisung memukul kepala Guanlin sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana beserta berbagai umpatan menemani kepergiannya.

Guanlin kembali termenung. Benar-benar aneh jika Seonho menghilang begitu saja.

Apa sebegitu marahnya ia sampai pergi tanpa pamit pada siapapun? Jikapun ia pergi, kemana tujuannya? Di mana ia sekarang?

Ah, sial. Guanlin benar-benar tidak tenang.

Ia segera bersiap untuk pulang.

Saat ia berjalan ke arah motornya, ia berpapasan dengan Yuqi.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Guanlin hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"Tidak mau ke tempatku dulu?"

Guanlin tersenyum sekenanya sebelum melontarkan penolakan halus.

Namun sepertinya Yuqi masih belum menyerah. "Aku akan merasa kesepian jika kau tidak datang."

Guanlin menghembuskan napasnya. Kesalahannya yang memulai semua ini.

"_Jiejie_, aku minta maaf. Saat ini aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting."

Yuqi mencebik melihat Guanlin yang langsung pergi begitu mengatakan kalimat ambiguitas tadi.

Guanlin sendiri langsung saja menaiki motornya dan melaju menuju rumah Seonho.

Seminggu ini ia sibuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat di mana kemungkinan besar Seonho berada.

Namun nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun mengetahui keberadaannya.

Guanlin kembali mengetuk pintu Seonho. Berharap sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu ada di dalam dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Uhm.. Permisi."

Guanlin menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan netranya mendapati seorang gadis yang berbalutkan _dress_ putih selutut.

Gadis yang sama yang ia temui di toko tadi pagi.

Guanlin menatap gadis itu menuntut penjelasan alasan gadis itu menegurnya.

Gadis itu sendiri tampak ragu mengatakannya. Beberapa kali ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat pandangan tajam Guanlin menusuk ke dalam matanya.

"Bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?"

_..to be continued.._


	10. Nueve

Saat ini kedua insan itu berada di depan sebuah kafe yang sudah tutup. Hari memang sudah cukup gelap dan kafe tersebut memang buka hanya sampai senja.

"Aku.." Gadis itu meremas _dress_nya. Ia terus menatap ke tanah. "Aku tahu di mana Seonho."

Napas Guanlin tercekat. Atensinya menegang. Sebesar ini pengaruh Seonho dalam hidupnya.

Ia segera memandang gadis itu. "Di mana??"

Gadis itu kembali menunduk. "Kau tak akan percaya."

Lagi-lagi Guanlin dibuatnya kembali menegang. "Maksudmu?"

Tatapan gadis itu beralih pada Guanlin. Ia menatap Guanlin dalam dipenuhi kepahitan. "Di laut."

Guanlin mengangkat alisnya. Sosok di hadapannya ini tak hentinya membuat adrenalinnya terus berpacu.

"Aku akan membawamu padanya jika kau mau."

**~J~**

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Berlayar di atas kapal kecil milik pria yang Guanlin temui di toko. Atau lebih tepat disebut perahu layar.

Guanlin sendiri antara percaya dan tidak. Apa Seonho kabur ke pulau sebelah sampai harus naik kapal? Lagipula apa yang mendorongnya sampai harus melarikan diri begini?

Guanlin terkejut saat tiba-tiba perahu layar itu berhenti di tengah laut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ia menghampiri gadis tadi dan si lelaki.

Gadis itu menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan tercampur aduk. Ia berjalan melewati Guanlin yang sudah dipenuhi perasaan takut dan kalut tak tertahankan.

Ia berhenti di pinggiran perahu dan menatap ke laut. Tangannya dilengkapi dengan senter yang menyorot ke arah laut.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang gadis. Guanlin merasa jantungnya semakin terasa diremas. Ia menepis segala kemungkinan yang mampir ke pikirannya.

Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada lelaki yang memegang kendali kapal. Namun hanya tatapan iba yang ia dapat dari lelaki itu. Menambah rasa kalut pada perasaan Guanlin. Ia bahkan berani berkata bahwa tangannya sampai gemetar menahan takut.

"Ah, sudah datang."

Ucapan si gadis menarik perhatian Guanlin. Guanlin langsung menatap gadis itu penuh tanya.

"Seonho di sini."

Kembali Guanlin mempertanyakan maksud ucapan dari si gadis. Pasalnya, gadis itu terus menatap ke bawah laut sambil menyorotinya menggunakan senter.

Guanlin sempat berpapasan dengan tatapan si lelaki dan ia menyuruh Guanlin menghampiri si gadis dengan gerakan kepala.

Guanlin mulai curiga. Apa ini bisnis gelap? Apa sebentar lagi seseorang akan memukul kepalanya dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri untuk kemudian mengambil organ dalamnya?

Guanlin berjalan penuh waspada pada gadis itu. Atensinya terus menatap si lelaki tadi sampai setengah jalan. Takut si lelaki tiba-tiba memukulkan benda berat pada kepalanya.

Namun sampai setengah jalan, si lelaki tetap pada tempatnya sambil memegang kemudi kapal.

Guanlin langsung saja menghampiri si gadis yang masih menatap ke laut.

Ia menatap si gadis menuntut penjelasan. Namun arah pandang gadis itu tak sekalipun teralihkan dari laut. Membuat Guanlin penasaran.

Dan ia terkejut bukan main. Ia melihat di bawah sana, sosok yang akhir-akhir ini ia rindukan. Sedang menatapnya dari dalam air.

"S-Seonho?"

Tak lama terkejut, ia langsung panik.

"Itu Seonho! Ia tenggelam!"

Namun baik sang gadis maupun si lelaki tetap tidak merespon terhadap kepanikan Guanlin.

Guanlin mendecak. Ia kembali menatap Seonho.

Itu benar Seonho.

Seonhonya, yang ia rindukan. Kini ada di sana. Di lautan yang gelap dan dingin.

Tanpa aba-aba, Guanlin langsung saja melompat ke dalam laut. Tak peduli segelap apa lautan di malam hari.

_..to be continued.._


	11. Diez

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Si gadis menjerit saat melihat Guanlin melompat begitu saja ke laut.

Si lelaki langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana ini? Ia bisa diambil alih!" jerit si gadis frustasi.

Si lelaki segera berlari mencari sesuatu di belakang. Kemudian kembali dengan senapan bius di tangannya.

"Tenang. Aku akan berusaha."

Ia mengarahkan senapan biusnya ke arah Seonho. Cukup sulit mengingat hari sudah gelap dan penerangan minim. Belum lagi Seonho tampaknya bergerak ke arah Guanlin.

Si lelaki agak sulit mengikuti pergerakan Seonho yang lincah ketika tembakan bius pertama sudah dilepaskan.

Tampaknya Seonho menyadari hal itu. Ia semakin lihai menghindari tembakan-tembakan yang diberikan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!!" Guanlin berteriak dari bawah sana.

"Sudah, kau diam saja!" Si gadis kembali menjerit pada Guanlin.

Si lelaki kembali mengisi senapan biusnya. Seonho benar-benar sulit ditaklukan. Berkali-kali ia kembali harus mengisi ulang senapannya karena tak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai sasaran.

Belum lagi Guanlin yang ada di sana menambah tingkat kesulitan karena harus menghindarinya.

_Shoot_.

Satu bius berhasil menusuk di bahu Seonho. Seonho segera melepas bius itu. Namun ia harus membiarkan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

Diikuti teriakan Guanlin yang marah karena biusan itu berhasil mengenai Seonho.

Si gadis menatap lelaki tadi dengan tegang. Yang dibalas anggukan si lelaki sebelum akhirnya ia ikut melompat ke laut.

**~J~**

Guanlin benar-benar yakin bahwa dirinya sedang bermimpi. Berkali-kali perutnya bergejolak ingin memuntahkan isinya menolak kenyataan yang sulit diterima ini.

Kini Seonho sudah berada di dalam perahu layar. Terima kasih kepada si lelaki pelayar yang membantu membawanya ke atas perahu.

Dan tentunya membantu Guanlin naik setelahnya.

Guanlin benar-benar tidak percaya. Berkali-kali ia memejamkan matanya, berharap saat ia membuka mata, ia sudah berada di kamar bersuhu hangat. Dengan Seonho yang siap menyapanya mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kenyataan. Bahwa semua yang ia alami saat ini adalah nyata.

Di hadapannya, Seonho tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Namun, bukan sepasang kaki yang melengkapi tubuhnya, namun sebuah ekor.

Guanlin benar-benar tidak bisa memercayai apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Kau tidak akan percaya." Si gadis tadi menghampiri Guanlin. Iba dengan keadaan Guanlin yang masih terpukul baik secara batin maupun pikiran.

"Semua ini nyata." Si lelaki ikut menambahkan. Berusaha meyakinkan Guanlin bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Guanlin tak dapat memungkiri, tangannya bergetar menolak kenyataan ini. Tak ada satupun fakta logis yang bisa membuktikan fenomena ini.

"Apa...yang...terjadi?" Setengah mati Guanlin menahan getaran pada suaranya.

Si gadis menatap Guanlin sendu.

"Aku yang mengubahnya."

Guanlin masih tidak bergeming.

"Aku mencuri kehidupannya."

Guanlin terdiam. Tak lama, ia menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Lelaki tadi menyadari perubahan suasana hati Guanlin. Ia menarik sang gadis ke belakangnya, menengahi jarak antara Guanlin dan gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku.." Pundak si gadis bergetar. Ia menangis.

Guanlin kehabisan kata-katanya. Ia tak tahu harus bicara bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini.

Cukup lama gadis itu terisak. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan mengusap matanya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tanpa ada sedikitpun yang terlewat."

Guanlin menatap kosong pada gadis itu.

"Jadi, bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku?"

_..to be continued.._


	12. Claro

"Kami adalah kaum siren. Atau bisa dibilang kaum penyesalan. Kami ada didasari oleh patah hati yang mendalam. Berbekal kutukan, patah hati itu kami tukar dengan sebuah kehidupan."

Si gadis memulai penjelasannya. Menatap Guanlin yang memandang ke sembarang arah tanpa fokus.

Si gadis menghela napas. Namun ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Setiap kehidupan itu berharga. Tidak ada satupun yang tidak berharga. Namun, orang yang patah hati biasanya tidak merasakan hal itu. Mereka berpikir bahwa kehidupan mereka tidak lagi berarti dan kebanyakan berakhir dengan mengakhiri hidup mereka. Sekalipun tidak bunuh diri, mereka akan kehilangan arti kehidupan mereka. Dan menjalani kehidupan seolah kehidupan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti.

Itulah mengapa kutukan ini terbentuk. Untuk menegaskan pada siapapun dengan hati yang patah, bahwa hidup itu berharga. Cara kerja kutukan ini dengan mengandalkan penglihatan siren. Siren dapat melihat pendar biru dari hati yang patah. Dan dengan begitu, mereka akan mengincar orang-orang patah hati untuk kemudian menukar kehidupan mereka.

Kutukan akan berpindah dari siren ke orang tersebut. Dan siren tadi akan berubah menjadi manusia. Sementara orang patah hati itu, akan berubah menjadi siren.

Saat menjadi siren, semua ingatanmu dari kehidupan akan dihapuskan. Termasuk semua patah hatimu juga ikut terhapus di dalamnya. Kau akan berkelana di lautan tanpa ingatan. Dalam kesendirian di tengah gelapnya lautan. Tanpa mengetahui, berapa banyak orang mengkhawatirkanmu.

Di situlah kau akan menyadari pentingnya kehidupan itu. Kau akan menyesali keputusanmu di masa lampau dan menginginkan satu kesempatan lagi untuk hidup. Kau akan memburu orang-orang patah hati untuk menukar kutukan menjadi sebuah kehidupan.

Karena walaupun ragamu hidup, jiwamu mati saat kau menjadi siren. Kau tidak memiliki perasaan selain rasa takut dan keinginan untuk kembali hidup. Bisa disimpulkan, bahwa siren sebenarnya adalah manusia yang patah hati di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi antara aku dan Seonho."

Gadis itu mengakhiri penjelasannya. Ia menatap Guanlin yang tampaknya sedang berperang antara hati dan logikanya.

Keheningan cukup lama mengunjungi mereka sampai Guanlin membuka suaranya. "Jadi... Seonho patah hati?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Guanlin mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dan ia kehilangan semua ingatannya?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengangguk.

Guanlin menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian yang sedang ia alami ini.

"Engg..."

Ketiga manusia di sana menoleh. Dan mendapati Seonho yang mulai terbangun.

Bius yang digunakan memang bius ringan. Efeknya tidak bertahan lama.

Guanlin tidak dapat menahan debaran di hatinya saat matanya berhadapan dengan tatapan Seonho.

Namun ia harus menelan rasa kecewanya saat tatapan itu tak membalasnya seperti sebagaimana harusnya. Tatapan itu dingin dan menusuk. Tanpa perasaan.

"Aku...ditangkap?" Seonho berujar ketika matanya menangkap sosok lelaki di samping si gadis. Lelaki yang sama yang beberapa hari lalu menembakinya dengan peluru. Walau tidak kena.

Si lelaki menggeleng, lantas tersenyum. "Kali ini tidak lagi. Sebentar lagi kami akan membebaskanmu. Tapi sepertinya..." Lelaki tadi menatap ke arah Guanlin. "Ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu."

Seonho ikut melihat ke arah Guanlin. Mata mereka bertemu dalam satu tatap.

Dalam hitungan detik, mata Guanlin mulai menggenang. Dan diikuti air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuknya.

Seonho sendiri terus menatap Guanlin. Tepatnya, menatap ke bagian dadanya. Letak hatinya berada. Matanya sudah mendapat sinyal biru dari hati itu.

_..to be continued.._


	13. Doce

Tepat saat mata Seonho menangkap pendar biru dari hati Guanlin, ia langsung bergerak menerjang Guanlin.

Gadis tadi dan si lelaki dengan sigap langsung menahan pergerakan Seonho.

Guanlin sendiri terkejut saat Seonho menerjangnya begitu saja. Ia sempat melihat tatapan dingin Seonho yang mendengus kesal.

"Kau harus berhati-hati." Suara si gadis menerobos segala pikiran Guanlin. "Perpindahan kutukan ini terjadi melalui ciuman."

Guanlin masih terdiam. Antara syok dan tidak percaya.

Jadi tadi Seonho ingin menciumnya? Namun bukan ciuman sayang seperti biasa, namun ciuman dengan niat merenggut kehidupannya.

_Nyut_.

Kembali hati Guanlin terasa sakit menyadari kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa Seonhonya sudah tidak ada. Kenyataan bahwa yang di hadapannya ini, walaupun menggunakan tubuh yang sama, namun bukan orang yang sama.

"Pendar biru yang ia hasilkan begitu kuat. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri," ujar Seonho. Kemudian ia menghempaskan tangannya saat si lelaki terus memeganginya. "Lepaskan aku, sialan!"

"Namaku Felix, bukan sialan."

Seonho memutar matanya jengah. "Terserah." Kemudian matanya bertemu dengan mata si gadis tadi. "Dan kau, keparat! Kau yang membuatku begini dan kau juga yang menghalangiku kembali jadi manusia?"

"Namanya Shuhua," ralat Felix lagi yang dibalas tatapan tidak peduli Seonho.

Gadis tadi, yang ternyata bernama Shuhua, berdeham kemudian menatap Seonho bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Tapi..." Shuhua melirik ke arah Guanlin yang sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima kejadian yang terpampang di hadapannya ini. "...kurasa kau akan menyesal jika tadi aku tidak menahanmu."

"Kurasa kalian berdua perlu bicara," ujar Felix sambil menarik Shuhua dari sana. "Tapi jangan sekali-kali berusaha menciumnya. Aku akan menembakkan bius lagi padamu jika kau melakukannya," tambahnya saat ia mulai berjalan menjauhi Guanlin dan Seonho.

Kini menyisakan Guanlin dan Seonho. Dengan iringan suara ombak dan angin malam menjadi musik latar mereka.

Seonho bungkam. Ia masih kesal lantaran kehilangan kesempatannya kembali menjadi manusia. Guanlin sendiri juga masih diam.

Namun tak lama kemudian, ia memberanikan diri menatap Seonho.

_Deg_.

Lagi. Kenyataan bahwa kini yang Seonho miliki adalah sebuah ekor dan bukan lagi sepasang kaki kembali menyakitinya.

Seonho sendiri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pendar biru di hadapannya luar biasa suatu godaan.

"Kau... Sama sekali tidak mengingatku?"

Guanlin membuka suara. Menatap Seonho dalam. Berharap tatapannya berhasil membangun memori lama dalam pikiran lelaki di hadapannya.

Seonho menggeleng cepat.

"Sedikitpun?"

Seonho kembali menggeleng. Dan kembali menahan diri untuk tidak merenggut kemanusiaan Guanlin.

Guanlin terdiam. Kemudian menatap ekor Seonho lama.

"Jika aku menciummu dan mengubahmu kembali menjadi manusia, akankah memorimu ikut kembali?"

Mendengar suatu lampu hijau, Seonho segera menoleh cepat pada Guanlin. Namun, ia terdiam melihat tatapan Guanlin.

Tatapan yang menyiratkan luka yang dalam. Penyesalan dan permohonan maaf yang besar tersimpan di dalamnya.

Seonho nyaris menjawab iya jika saja ia tidak bersipandang dengan Guanlin.

"Tidak.." Namun kata itulah yang keluar dari katup Seonho. "Aku tidak akan mengingat kehidupanku sebelumnya."

Guanlin kembali terdiam. Meremas celananya.

Bisakah ia katakan bahwa ia sangat menyesal sekarang? Bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan terjadi sejauh ini?

Seonho sendiri sebenarnya ingin bertanya apa hubungan lelaki di hadapannya ini dengan kehidupannya sebelum ini. Mengapa lelaki ini tampak sangat terluka saat melihatnya.

Tapi ia tahu, bahwa bukan itu hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia kemudian memandang ke arah Shuhua dan Felix.

"Kurasa ini saatnya aku untuk pergi."

_..to be continued.._


	14. Trece

Guanlin segera menatap Seonho begitu mendengar penuturannya. "Tidak. Kau tidak akan pergi!"

Seonho menaikkan alisnya. "Apa alasanku untuk tetap berada di sini disaat aku bisa pergi ke luar sana dan mencari mangsa yang lain." Ia menatap Guanlin tajam. "Kecuali kau mau jadi mangsaku."

"Tidak ada yang akan jadi mangsa di sini." Felix mengangkat senapan biusnya, sekadar mengingatkan Seonho.

Shuhua sendiri menahan bahu Guanlin. "Biarkan ia pergi. Tempatnya memang di lautan."

"Tidak!" bentak Guanlin. Membuat Shuhua terkejut. "Tempatnya bukan di sini. Tempatnya di sana, di belakang meja kasir untuk melayani orang-orang yang datang membeli kue!"

Seonho sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Diam-diam menyimpannya dalam memori. Well, setidaknya sekarang ia tahu pekerjaannya sebelum ini.

Shuhua menatap Guanlin iba. "Kalaupun kau memaksa membawanya, lalu apa? Kau mau warga menghakiminya dan membawanya untuk diteliti?"

Bahu Guanlin jatuh. Ia lemas membayangkannya.

"Guanlin, kumohon. Biarkan Seonho pergi."

Guanlin masih dalam diamnya. Ia benar-benar kalut diperhadapkan dengan situasi ini.

"Kalau begitu, besok kau harus kembali lagi." Ia menatap Seonho dalam. "Berjanji padaku."

Shuhua dan Felix terdiam. Mereka kehabisan kata-kata. Shuhua sendiri mengerti perasaan Guanlin.

Seonho mengangguk menyetujui.

Setelahnya, dengan bantuan Felix ia berhasil kembali masuk ke laut. Ia langsung berenang menjauh tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke belakang. Ke arah perahu milik Felix.

**~J~**

Pagi itu, terlihat sepasang sepatu di tepian pantai. Tentu saja pemilik sepatu itu orang yang sama yang semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus terpikirkan masalahnya.

Bahkan matahari belum terlihat saat orang itu sudah menerobos pantai. Orang itu, Lai Guanlin dengan bajunya yang semalam, yang memang belum digantinya semenjak pulang dari pantai, segera berlari menuju lautan.

"Seonho!!"

Ia berteriak kencang. Sempat goyah dikarenakan ombak yang cukup kuat menabrakkan diri padanya.

Guanlin kalut melihat tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Seonho.

Mengumpulkan segala kerinduannya, kembali ia teriakkan nama itu. "Seonho!!!"

Lagi. Sekali lagi ia harus menelan kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya jawaban hanyalah ombak tanpa henti yang terus membuatnya goyah.

Kemudian ia menguatkan hati untuk menerobos lautan lebih dalam lagi.

Sambil terus meneriakkan nama kesayangannya, ia tak lagi peduli bahwa air laut sudah mencapai batas dadanya.

"Kumohon Seonho, jawab aku!"

Guanlin mengusap wajahnya. Air laut mulai membuyarkan penglihatannya. Bukan hanya air laut, air matanya juga tak segan untuk mengaburkan pandangannya.

Dan siapa sangka, jika Guanlin sudah terlalu jauh melewati batasnya. Ombak yang terlalu besar menyeret tubuhnya semakin menuju tengah laut.

Ia berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan kepalanya keluar air menghirup oksigen. Sesekali ia melihat ke dalam lautan yang minim cahaya untuk sekadar memastikan kehadiran Seonho.

Namun yang ia dapati adalah dua ekor siren kelaparan yang kini berenang menuju dirinya.

Guanlin sempat berusaha berenang menjauh. Namun pikiran bahwa mungkin ia bisa bertemu Seonho jika ia ikut menjadi siren kembali menggerayangi pikirannya. Walau kemungkinan besar ia bisa melupakan Seonho. Selain itu ia tetap akan kalah jika berenang melawan siren sepandai apapun ia berenang.

Tanpa sadar Guanlin sudah tenggelam. Ia bahkan tak sempat berpikir untuk menyelamatkan diri kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak datang dan menariknya berenang menuju tepian.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Guanlin memuntahkan semua air yang sempat ia telan tadi.

"Kau gila, ya?"

Seselesainya terbatuk, Guanlin menatap sosok penyelamatnya. Seonho, kini berada di hadapannya.

_..to be continued.._


	15. Catorce

"Ini masih subuh. Kau mau kemana?" Felix menahan Shuhua yang kini sudah siap dengan mantelnya di depan pintu keluar.

Shuhua menatap Felix cemas. "Aku takut, Felix. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan Guanlin kemarin. Siapa yang tahu saat ini apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

Lagi-lagi Felix menahan Shuhua yang sempat melepaskan genggamannya. "Lalu kau mau menjaganya seharian? Memastikan ia baik-baik saja?"

Shuhua terdiam. Perlahan ia menatap Felix yang masih setia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kesalahannya yang membuat ia seperti itu. Ia harus bisa belajar dari kesalahannya dulu sebelum berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik."

Tangan Shuhua mengepal. Ia tahu pasti Felix tidak hanya sedang membicarakan Guanlin. Tapi juga sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Shuhua adalah penduduk asli di sini? Sebuah kesalahan yang dilakukan Felix menjadikan kakak tersayangnya terjerat dalam kutukan yang mengharuskannya melupakan semua kehidupannya yang lalu.

Kakak yang ingin ia bahagiakan bahkan sampai ia kehabisan waktu hidupnya. Yang ingin ia jadikan alasan mengapa ia ingin pulang cepat ke rumah.

"Sedang apa kalian di situ?" Ibu Felix, Nyonya Lee keluar dari kamarnya. "Ini masih subuh dan kalian ingin keluar?"

Felix dan Shuhua sama-sama terdiam. Namun Felix segera membuka suara. "Ia ingin pergi."

Pandangan Nyonya Lee langsung berubah sendu. "Kau ingin pergi lagi, Shuhua?"

"Bukan begitu, _eomma_."

Nyonya Lee tidak dapat menahan air matanya. "Kau ingin meninggalkan _eomma_ lagi, Shuhua? Membuatku kembali menyesali masa lalu?"

Shuhua tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur ke pelukan ibu tirinya itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan _eomma_ lagi. _Eomma_ benar-benar tidak bisa kehilanganmu." Nyonya Lee mengusap rambut Shuhua.

Felix sendiri menahan tangisnya. Masih teringat bagaimana minggu lalu pertemuannya dengan Shuhua di tepi pantai saat hendak melaut. Orang yang membuatnya kesetanan bertahun lalu.

Antara percaya dan tidak menyadari Shuhua benar-benar tidak berubah dari terakhir kali ia kehilangannya. Bahkan wajahnya sama persis tanpa sedikitpun tanda penuaan.

Ia kembali memastikan apakah benar kakak tirinyalah yang kini berada di depannya.

Dengan gemetar, ia melepas kemejanya dan menutupi tubuh polos Shuhua. Kemudian ia berlari membawa Shuhua ke tempat tinggalnya.

**~J~**

Kini Guanlin duduk di hadapan Seonho yang setengah badannya tetap berada di air.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan aksi gilamu tadi," tuntut Seonho.

Guanlin menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bertemu denganku apanya. Tadi jelas-jelas aku melihat kau memancing para siren itu dengan hatimu!" tunjuk Seonho tepat ke dada Guanlin.

Guanlin sendiri menoleh ke dadanya. "Hatiku kenapa?"

Seonho menahan napasnya frustasi. "Hatimu bersinar terang dengan warna birunya yang mengundang perhatian."

Senyum sendu berhasil masuk ke netra Seonho. "Kau tahu, alasan ia bersinar biru karena kerinduanku padamu. Dan karena kau sudah datang, kini ia terobati."

Seonho mencebik. "Percaya diri sekali aku akan datang."

"Tentu saja. Buktinya kau datang."

"Aku datang karena kau hampir jadi mangsa para siren itu!"

Guanlin kembali menatap Seonho lama. "Tapi kau datang menyelamatkanku. Kau khawatir padaku, 'kan?"

"Apanya!" cibir Seonho. "Aku datang karena terpancing hatimu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan ini lagi besok. Besoknya lagi. Dan seterusnya. Agar kau selalu datang padaku." Guanlin tersenyum lembut pada Seonho. Perlahan, ia mengaitkan jemarinya pada milik Seonho.

Seonho hanya memperhatikan saat Guanlin melakukannya.

"Sampai detik ini, aku masih juga mencintaimu.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

_..to be continued.._


	16. Quince

Sinar matahari kini sudah memancar. Guanlin dan Seonho juga sudah berpindah ke tengah lautan yang tak terjangkau mata. Dengan Guanlin duduk di salah satu batu karang di balik tebing.

Tentu saja mereka ke sana dengan Guanlin yang berpegangan pada Seonho saat mereka berenang melintasi lautan.

Tidak ada yang tahu alasan mengapa Seonho tidak merenggut jiwa Guanlin. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak melakukannya disaat banyak kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat mencintai kue. Kue favoritmu namanya _Danish Chocolate_." Guanlin kembali berujar.

Sejak tadi ia memang hanya bernostalgia dengan Seonho. Menceritakan banyak hal di kehidupan Seonho dengan Seonho sebagai pendengar yang baik.

Terkadang ia menyangkal beberapa fakta yang dikemukakan Guanlin. Seperti saat ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai hal itu disaat aku sangat tidak suka dengan namanya?"

Guanlin tertawa. "Kau tidak bisa menentukan rasa kue dari namanya."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyukai namanya," gerutu Seonho lagi. "Terdengar norak." Tanpa sadar ia mencibir.

Guanlin benar-benar tidak tahan. Makhluk di hadapannya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Ia mengusak rambut Seonho.

"Hei, kau belum bilang apa hubungan kita sebenarnya!" Tiba-tiba Seonho teringat alasan mengapa ia mau mendengarkan Guanlin.

"Hmm... Kita sepasang suami istri," jawab Guanlin santai.

Wajah Seonho memerah. "Su-suami istri? Kau? Dan aku?"

Guanlin mengangguk yakin. "Iya. Kita benar-benar saling mencintai. Bahkan kau tidak bisa memulai hari jika tidak mencium dan memelukku."

Lagi-lagi wajah Seonho makin memerah. Jika yang dikatakan Guanlin itu benar, tidak heran mengapa lelaki itu benar-benar tidak bisa merelakannya.

Namun, tawa Guanlin kembali terdengar saat Seonho sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya. "Kau percaya?"

Seonho menahan mulutnya yang nyaris ternganga. Kemudian dia menyembur Guanlin dengan air di sekitarnya. "Beraninya kau menipuku!"

"Iya, iya, baiklah." Guanlin menyerah saat Seonho mulai menghadap belakang, dan dengan ekornya ia memercikkan banyak air pada Guanlin. "Kita ini sepasang kekasih," jawab Guanlin pada akhirnya.

Seonho menatap Guanlin curiga. Bersiap jika ia kembali ditipu.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini."

Seonho bisa melihat pendar biru kembali menyala walau hanya samar. Dengan itu, ia yakin bahwa saat ini Guanlin sedang tidak berbohong. Dan dengan ini juga, ia yakin bahwa perpisahannya dengan Guanlin pasti merupakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan hati.

Ia bersyukur tidak dapat mengingat kejadian itu. Walaupun sebagian dirinya ingin mengingat hal itu.

"Oh, iya." Seonho kembali teringat. "Kau bilang aku bekerja sebagai kasir toko kue?"

Guanlin mengangguk.

"Apa toko kue itu milikku?"

"Sayangnya bukan." Guanlin mengusap rambut Seonho sayang. "Itu milik Bibi Yeeun. Kau adalah pekerja yang sangat disayanginya."

"Begitu.." Seonho menggumam. Yang dibalas oleh anggukan Guanlin. "Kalau begitu, kau sendiri bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Aku?" ulang Guanlin. "Hanya sebagai pegawai di satu perusahaan."

"Oh, benarkah? Apa itu menyenangkan?"

Guanlin menatap Seonho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Tidak begitu. Di sana sumber segala penyesalanku dimulai."

Seonho kembali menahan diri saat melihat sekali lagi, pendar biru mulai memancar dari hati Guanlin.

Guanlin segera menambahkan saat melihat Seonho jadi terdiam. "Tapi selebihnya menyenangkan. Aku diizinkan pergi saat istirahat siang dan bisa bertemu denganmu. Masuk juga tidak terlalu pagi, jadi aku bisa mengantarmu."

Tiba-tiba Seonho memicing pada Guanlin. "Masuk tidak terlalu pagi?"

Guanlin mengangguk linglung.

"Sekarang sudah terlalu pagi untuk masuk kerja, bukan?"

_..to be continued.._


	17. Dieciséis

Seonho membawa Guanlin ke tepian dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Siapa sangka jika ternyata alasan Guanlin telat bekerja hanya untuk menemuinya?

Seonho sibuk mencerca Guanlin selama perjalanan. Guanlin sendiri sibuk menyingkirkan air yang terus menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Sudah, cepat sana! Kalau sempat, mandi dulu!" ujar Seonho menatap pakaian Guanlin miris. Basah kuyup dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Siap, sayang!"

Dengan begitu, Seonho beranjak dari tepian pantai. Karena ia tahu, Guanlin tidak akan menjadi orang pertama yang pergi.

"Nanti sore aku ke sini lagi!!" teriak Guanlin saat Seonho sudah cukup jauh.

"Aku tidak akan datang!" balas Seonho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menenggelamkan diri lagi seperti tadi!!" Guanlin memperbesar suaranya saat melihat Seonho sudah berenang menjauhinya.

Kemudian ia mengambil sepatunya yang tergeletak di tepian untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Sedikit tidak memedulikan sinar mentari yang mulai menusuk.

Persetan dengan pekerjaan. Ia hanya ingin mandi.

Agak miris saat melewati toko kue yang biasa menjadi tempat tujuannya. Ia sempat mencuri pandang ke dalam dan melihat Bibi Jang sedang sibuk melayani pembeli.

Sesayang itu beliau pada Seonho. Ia bahkan tidak mengizinkan siapapun menggantikan tempatnya semenjak kepergiannya.

Beberapa yang berpapasan dengan Guanlin sempat mempertanyakan penampilan Guanlin yang jauh dari kata baik. Namun ia hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

Bahkan tetangga terdekatnya, Paman Changsub mempertanyakan kuyupnya ia. Kembali ia menjawab dengan senyum sebelum memasuki rumahnya.

"Guanlin? Apa yang terjadi?" Nyonya Lai keluar dari dapur. Tentu terkejut melihat kondisi dari putra satu-satunya.

"Tidak, mama. Aku baru saja bahagia."

Nyonya Lai sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada putranya. Namun, mengingat kondisi Guanlin tadi malam membuatnya urung.

"Ya sudah, cepat mandi. Jika kau tidak merasa siap bekerja, kau boleh ambil cuti saja."

Guanlin mengangguk menyetujui ibunya sebelum ia pergi mengambil handuk.

Lantas kamar mandi menjadi tujuan setelahnya. Langsung saja ia memanjakan tubuhnya dengan rendaman air hangat.

Dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya, ia pergi ke kamar dan berpakaian setelahnya. Barulah ia mengecek ponselnya.

_37 missed calls from Yuqi jiejie._

_19 messages from Yuqi jiejie_

Guanlin sedikit mengernyit. Menyadari betapa besar obsesi yang diberikan Yuqi padanya.

Matanya melirik ke arah bingkai yang beberapa saat lalu sempat ia simpan, namun kini sudah kembali berdiri tegak di atas nakasnya.

Fotonya dengan Seonho.

Ia mengelus wajah Seonho yang tercetak di foto tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Setelahnya, ia mengangkat bingkai tersebut dan mengecup wajah Seonho. Tersenyum saat meletakkannya kembali dan bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

**~J~**

Ia bertemu dengan Jisung. Jisung memergokinya menatap ke arah laut sambil duduk di atas motornya.

"Kini kau menyesal setelah Seonho menghilang?" sindir lelaki itu.

Guanlin diam tak berminat menjawabi.

Jisung menggeram. Ingin rasanya ia menghantam orang di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana bisa Seonhonya jatuh pada orang seperti dia?

"Terserah saja. Yang pasti kau harus segera menemukan Seonho! Atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada kepolisian setempat dengan tuntutan penghilangan warga."

Guanlin mengusap tengkuknya kasar sebelum menyalakan mesin motornya. Setelahnya, ia pergi melewati Jisung begitu saja.

"Sialan itu! Lihat saja, akan aku buat dia menyesal atas setiap perbuatannya." Jisung menggeram. Kini ganti ia yang termenung sambil menatap ke arah laut.

"Seonho-ya.. Kau di mana? Mengapa kau menghilang tanpa jejak?"

_..to be continued.._


	18. Diecisiete

Tepat saat Guanlin tiba di tempat kerja, telinganya sudah dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan dari bermacam-macam orang.

Terlebih saat Yuqi datang menghampirinya.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Guanlin menatap Yuqi tanpa ekspresi. Entah, ia tak bisa lagi melihat Yuqi seperti sebelumnya.

Tidak. Ini bukan salah Yuqi. Namun tetap saja, Yuqi adalah bagian dari semua kesalahannya.

"Maaf, _jiejie_." Ia berlalu melewati Yuqi. Melihat Yuqi saat ini kembali memperingatkannya pada kesalahan fatalnya.

Yuqi terkejut saat Guanlin bersikap dingin padanya. "Guanlin. Aku bicara padamu!" Yuqi kembali menyusul Guanlin.

Guanlin tetap tidak menjawab seberapa banyakpun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yuqi. Ia berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Yuqi yang merasa diabaikan tetap tidak menyerah. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Guanlin bersikap seperti itu disaat selama ini Guanlin selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis.

"_Jiejie_." Guanlin menahan pundak Yuqi yang terus mendesaknya. "Mari kita hentikan semua ini."

Yuqi terkesiap mendengarnya. Lantas ia menepis kedua tangan Guanlin di pundaknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Guanlin tersenyum lemas. "Maafkan aku. Akulah yang salah sudah melibatkanmu. Sekarang _jiejie_, bisakah tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Yuqi terdiam memandang Guanlin tak mengerti. Terselip perasaan kecewa di benaknya. Namun, ia segera menepis perasaan itu.

"Besok kita harus bicara.." ujarnya akhirnya. Ia menatap Guanlin yang melamun sebentar, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan lelaki itu.

Guanlin sendiri masih tetap dalam diamnya selama beberapa saat.

"Ah.. Aku sudah merindukanmu.." gumamnya.

Kemudian ia tersadar bahwa uang tak dengan mudah bisa ia dapatkan begitu saja. Ia harus bekerja.

**~J~**

Guanlin kembali berdiri di bebatuan karang. Langit sudah memerah dan Camar pantai sudah mulai beterbangan mencari tempat bersinggah.

Ia menatap ke lautan. Memandang ombak yang tiada hentinya berdesir.

"Terus saja memanggilku dengan sinar birumu itu."

Guanlin menoleh dan mendapati Seonho, sudah berada di antara bebatuan karang. Ia tak dapat menahan lekuk manis yang tercetak di wajahnya melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Seonho mencebik. "Dan sekarang apa yang kau bawa itu? Apa kau mau mengotori tempat tinggalku dengan membuang itu sembarangan?" Matanya mengarah pada kantung plastik yang dipegang Guanlin.

Guanlin berjongkok untuk mendekat pada Seonho. "Aku bawakan kesukaanmu."

Seonho mengangkat alisnya, bertanya-tanya.

"_Danish Chocolate_," tegas Guanlin.

"Maksudmu kue?"

Guanlin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak butuh makanan. Tubuh siren tidak membutuhkan itu."

"Oh, ya?" Guanlin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi serba tahu tentang siren begini?"

Seonho mengangkat bahunya. "Sejak menjadi siren, semua itu mendadak sudah aku ketahui."

Guanlin mengernyit. "Kali ini saja kau memakan ini. Besok aku tak akan membawa ini lagi." Guanlin menyodorkan bungkusan _Danish Chocolate_ yang ia bawa.

Seonho sempat ragu melihatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat melihat kue dengan warna gelap itu. Namun, melihat Guanlin yang sepertinya sangat ingin ia mencicipinya, akhirnya ia mengalah.

Ia mengambil kue itu dan melahapnya.

"Umm.." Seonho mencecap rasa dilidahnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Yang pasti, ini lembut."

Guanlin sekali lagi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau dulu, kau menyebutnya luar biasa enak."

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, ini luar biasa enak."

Tawa Guanlin pecah mendengar penuturan Seonho. "Bahkan aku ragu kau tahu apa arti dari kata enak."

Guanlin membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Seonho berkata sambil menyerahkan bungkus plastik kue tadi pada Guanlin.

Guanlin sendiri memasukkan bungkus itu dalam kantung celananya. "Aku masih ingin bersamamu."

_..to be continued.._


	19. Dieciocho

"Sungguh? Sama sekali tidak terbayang di kepalaku bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya." Seonho merespon terhadap pernyataan Guanlin.

"Sungguh! Kau sangat suka mengoleksi berbagai jenis nama kue. Kau bahkan melakukan riset untuk jurnal kuemu."

Seonho tertawa mendengarnya. "Sepertinya aku yang dulu benar-benar mencintai kue."

Kembali Guanlin menahan denyut yang menghampiri hatinya mendengar Seonho menyebut "aku yang dulu". Tidak bisakah Seonho menyebut "aku" saja? Ia tetaplah Seonho bagi Guanlin.

"Sudah keempat kalinya kuingatkan untuk berhati-hati dengan pendar biru. Kau bisa memancing para siren yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

Guanlin tertawa renyah meresponnya.

"Ini sudah malam. Ada baiknya kau pulang."

Gelengan tidak terima langsung diberikan oleh Guanlin. "Tidak bisakah aku bermalam di sini saja?"

"Dan membuatku menjagamu semalaman?"

Benar. Guanlin baru sadar, keberadaanya di lautan hanya akan membuat Seonho kepayahan.

"Kau sendiri dimana tertidur jika hari malam?" tanya Guanlin kemudian.

"Aku?" Seonho mempertegas maksud Guanlin. "Aku tidak tidur. Tidak ada siren yang membutuhkan istirahat."

Guanlin terdiam mendengarnya. Membayangkan Seonho terus berenang tanpa henti, baik siang maupun malam di lautan tanpa penghujung kembali meremukkan perasaannya.

"Ini bukan tempatmu. Kau harus kembali ke kehidupanmu." Seonho berujar, memohon pada Guanlin untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Berusaha mengabaikan pendar biru yang terus bertambah terang.

"Kau kehidupanku, Seonho." Guanlin menatap Seonho. Matanya mulai membendung. Sekali berkedip dan muara air mata akan membasahi wajah rupawan pemuda Lai.

"Hentikan. Aku bukan kehidupan. Aku bahkan ragu jika aku hidup atau tidak."

"Kau hidup! Itu sudah jelas!" Guanlin tidak dapat menahan lelehan yang mulai mengaliri wajahnya. Langsung saja ia mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Seonho menatap Guanlin sendu. "Kumohon.."

Guanlin menggeleng. "Tidak, Seonho. Akulah yang jahat di sini. Aku yang membuatmu kehilangan kehidupanmu." Ia mendekat pada Seonho. "Ambil kehidupanku, Seonho. Cium aku."

Seonho langsung mendorong Guanlin menyadari keseriusan dalam kalimatnya. "Pulanglah!" jeritnya.

Guanlin menyadari bahwa ia berbuat sudah terlalu jauh. Ia melihat Seonho beringsut menjauhinya.

"Maafkan aku." Ia berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku akan pulang. Besok aku akan datang lagi." Kemudian menatap Seonho yang tetap tak mau membalas pandangannya. "Sampai jumpa."

**~J~**

Pagi hari sudah tiba dan Guanlin masih belum memejamkan mata sejak tadi malam. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan pikirannya tenang.

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu masuk kerja!" Nyonya Lai mengantarkan semangkuk bubur pada Guanlin.

"Iya.." jawab Guanlin lemas.

Nyonya Lai menatap putranya itu cemas. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Guanlin?"

Guanlin menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, mama. Aku hanya letih."

Nyonya Lai kembali menghela napas melihat perlakuan putranya. Ia menatap putranya cukup lama. "Habiskan buburnya. Jika kau-"

_Ting tong!_

"Ah, sebentar. Mama bukakan pintu dulu. Kau habiskan saja buburmu." Dengan begitu, Nyonya Lai meninggalkan kamar Guanlin.

Menyisakan Guanlin yang masih termenung dalam balutan selimutnya. Sama sekali tak berminat menyentuh mangkuknya.

Pikirannya melayang. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Seonho. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus mengembalikan kaki Seonho.

"Di sini kau rupanya. Bermalas-malasan di balik selimut hangatmu."

Guanlin menoleh, dan melihat Shuhua masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tak sopan memasuki kamar lelaki, kau tahu."

Shuhua mencibir. "Ibumu sudah mengizinkan. Lagipula, kau bukan lelaki. Tak ada lelaki yang menyakiti orang begitu dalam."

Ringisan terdengar setelahnya. Dapat dipastikan bahwa perkataan Shuhua menancap tepat pada Guanlin.

_..to be continued.._


	20. Diecinueve

"Sebenarnya urusan Seonho sudah tidak ada lagi hubungannya denganku." Kembali Shuhua mempertegas perkataannya.

Ia menatap Guanlin, berusaha memastikan kondisi Guanlin sedang dalam keadaan siap menerima perkataannya.

"Namun kau tahu, Seonho ternyata memiliki hubungan yang kuat denganku sebelum aku menjadi siren. Ia sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri."

"Dan kau memindahkan kutukanmu pada adik tersayangmu. Luar biasa," selak Guanlin.

Guanlin jelas belum mengenal Shuhua. Ia dan ibunya adalah pendatang baru di sini. Setelah Shuhua mendapat kutukan dan berubah menjadi siren.

Itulah mengapa ia bingung saat mendengar bahwa informasi yang tersebar adalah Shuhua, anak angkat dari keluarga Lee yang lama terhilang kini sudah ditemukan. Selama ini Shuhua bekerja di perkotaan dan tidak diizinkan pulang sampai ia berhasil kabur.

Agak tidak masuk akal bagi Guanlin bagaimana kronologinya berjalan. Namun, tidak lebih masuk akal dari seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi siren.

"Kalau aku tahu, saat itu aku tak akan memindahkan kutukan ini padanya." Suara Shuhua terdengar bergetar.

Guanlin mau tak mau jadi memaklumi. Bagaimanapun, Shuhua tidak dapat mengingat kehidupan lampaunya. Guanlin sendiri yakin bahwa kenyataan yang dipaparkan Shuhua barusan juga diceritakan oleh orang sekitarnya.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Jadi apa maksudmu datang ke sini?"

Shuhua menghela napas. Berusaha menetralkan emosinya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan tahan Seonho terlalu lama. Biarkan ia pergi."

"Kau gila?? Aku-"

"Aku belum selesai bicara." Shuhua kembali mencuri lapak bicaranya. "Maksudku, ia butuh tumbal untuk kembali menjadi manusia. Dan sepertinya ia cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa ini adalah tempat tinggalnya. Sekalipun ia tak memiliki perasaan saat menjadi siren, namun rasa bersalah itu akan muncul saat ia kembali menjadi manusia."

Guanlin terdiam. "Sepertimu?"

Shuhua memejamkan matanya pedih. "Benar. Seperti aku."

**~J~**

Kini Guanlin mendapati dirinya sudah terduduk di salah satu bebatuan karang. Memandang hampa ke arah lautan.

Tidak peduli walau matahari sudah mulai terik. Menandakan siapapun harus mulai bekerja.

Namun Guanlin, dengan matanya yang sudah menghitam lantaran kurang tidur, justru membiarkan dirinya berdiam menatap lautan. Perkataan Shuhua kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Sampai maniknya menatap sosok kesukaannya bergerak mendekat.

"Kau datang?"

Sosok itu berdiam sebelum menjawab, "Kau yang memanggil. Aku tidak mungkin dengan sengaja mendatangi tempat ini untuk memastikan keberadaanmu."

Guanlin tersenyum simpul. "Jika aku tanya lagi, saat ini maukah kau menciumku? Dan memberikan kutukanmu padaku?"

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk memperdebatkan hal itu lagi, maka kurasa lebih baik kau melakukan hal yang lain daripada mengunjungiku."

"Tapi saat itu kau bersikeras menciumku. Dalam hitungan hari kau sudah merubah keputusanmu?"

Seonho terdiam. Cukup lama sampai Guanlin merasa bahwa Seonho memang tidak ingin membahas masalah ini.

"Dengar.." Namun nyatanya Seonho kembali membuka suaranya. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini. Jelas keberadaanku sebagai siren adalah bukti bahwa kehidupanku sebelum ini merupakan suatu penyesalan."

Seonho menggigit bibirnya melihat reaksi terluka Guanlin. Oh, dan jangan lupakan sinar biru yang entah sejak kapan dibenci Seonho.

Seonho berdeham. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lalu hal ini terpikirkan olehku. Jika aku memindahkan kutukan ini padamu yang sudah jelas merupakan salah satu orang penting bagi kehidupanku sebelumnya, akankah aku menyesal saat aku kembali mendapatkan kemanusiaanku nanti?"

Seonho kembali menjeda kalimatnya. Memastikan Guanlin tidak semakin terluka dengan kalimatnya.

"Jika hal ini hanya akan membuatku menyesal, bukankah sama saja? Bagaimana jika aku memutuskan untuk kembali melompat ke laut dan mengubah diri menjadi siren lagi?"

_..to be continued.._


	21. Veinte

Cukup lama mereka berdua saling hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya Guanlin menghela napasnya kasar. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Lagi."

"Tapi kau memang harus kehilanganku." Seonho membalas. "Kau akan berdiam di tempat yang sama jika kau tidak melepasku."

"Aku tidak mau." Guanlin sedikit menggeram.

Seonho kembali menatap Guanlin sendu. "Guanlin.. Kumohon. Lepaskan aku."

Guanlin tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, air mata itu meluncur bebas menerobos pelupuknya.

Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Berada pada titik saat satu katapun tak dapat mengeskpresikan perasaannya.

Seonho memejamkan mata seiring pendar biru yang terus terpancar dari hati Guanlin. Sedikit berharap agar siren lainnya tak terpancing.

"Bisakah.." Guanlin beranjak. Mendekat ke arah Seonho. "Bisakah aku memelukmu?"

Seonho langsung menatap Guanlin. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Guanlin yang sembab. "Apa?"

"Bisakah aku memelukmu?" Guanlin mengulangi permintaannya. "Sudah lama sejak kita melakukannya."

Seonho menatap Guanlin penuh curiga.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menciummu."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Seonho untuk berkompromi dengan pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Guanlin kemudian memasukkan kakinya ke dalam laut. Perlahan disusul dengan badannya. Barulah setelah seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke laut, ia berenang menuju Seonho.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat berada tepat di hadapan Seonho. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berhadapan sedekat ini sejak terakhir kali mereka berpisah di pantai.

Guanlin dapat merasakan pergerakkan ekor Seonho menyentuh kakinya. Membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihannya.

Ia tak ingin merepotkan Seonho dengan mengundang siren lainnya.

Ia menarik kedua pundak Seonho. Matanya tak lepas dari mata Seonho. Mengunci pandangan itu.

Kemudian perlahan, ia menarik tubuh Seonho mendekat. Sampai pada pelukannya.

Tubuh yang sama. Ia masih merasakan de javu saat memeluk tubuh itu. Tidak ada perbedaan selain sebuah ekor yang kini menggantikan sepasang kakinya.

Lama kelamaan, Guanlin larut dalam perasaannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk Seonho. "Aku merindukanmu."

Seonho perlahan mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan Guanlin. Meringis pelan saat menyadari lelaki itu memeluknya sedikit terlalu erat.

Dan akhirnya, ia membiarkan Guanlin menangis dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan segala rasa rindunya dalam pelukan.

**~J~**

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Kau sudah keterlaluan!"

Guanlin diam saat Yuqi meneriakinya. Saat ini ia berada di tempat Yanan, atasannya.

Tadi sore saat ia pulang dari laut, ia menemukan ponselnya dengan banyak panggilan dan pesan yang mengharuskan ia untuk datang sesegera mungkin.

Dan di sinilah ia berada. Di kediaman atasannya, bersama Yuqi di hadapannya yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Apa benar itu? Kau mencampakkan Yuqi?" Suara Yanan menginterupsi segala atmosfer yang berada di sana.

Guanlin mengangguk. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki satu katapun yang bisa ia jadikan balasan atas pertanyaan itu.

"Kudengar juga akhir-akhir ini kau jarang datang. Saat datang sekalipun, kerjamu hanya melamun. Kau jarang melakukan bagianmu." Yanan kembali mempertanyakan kebenaran.

Sekali lagi Guanlin mengangguk. Tidak berniat menyangkal sama sekali.

Yanan berdeham. "Lalu apa yang bisa kau pertanggung jawabkan atas semua itu?"

"Apapun." Guanlin berujar. "Termasuk kemungkinan terburuknya."

Yanan menatap Guanlin dalam. "Kalau begitu, maaf Tuan Lai. Tapi, kau dipecat."

"Apa?" Yuqi menatap Yanan tak percaya. "Apa harus langsung memecatnya?"

"Sudahlah." Bukan Yanan yang menjawabnya, namun Guanlin. "Maafkan aku, _jiejie_. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Kemudian ia memberi salam terakhir pada mantan atasannya itu yang dibalas anggukan.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari sana, Guanlin berhenti di depan pintu.

"Terima kasih atas semua waktumu, _jiejie_. Aku menghargainya. Mulai saat ini, carilah seorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu."

_..to be continued.._


	22. Veintiuno

Pagi itu, Jisung kembali mengantarkan beberapa pesanan. Walaupun ia pewaris tetap perusahaannya, namun ia masih terlalu muda untuk menutup diri dari berbagai pengalaman.

Itulah mengapa ia dengan senang hati melakukan pekerjaan antar-mengantar pesanan ikan kaleng seperti ini.

Ia baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesanan pada kediaman Tuan Lee Changsub yang baru saja memiliki anak bersama istrinya, Nyonya Lee, bernama Park Chorong.

Ia juga memberi beberapa bonus sebagai hadiah atas kelahiran putra kedua mereka.

Di tengah perjalanan kembali ke tempatnya, ia melihat Guanlin. Sedang bicara pada seorang wanita.

"Ckck, si Lai itu. Sekarang ia sudah menemukan wanita lain?"

Jisung sudah siap ingin menangkap basah Guanlin sampai saat ia menyadari, wanita yang diajak bicara oleh Guanlin adalah mantan tetangganya dulu, Shuhua. Yang diberitakan sudah kembali sejak hilang bertahun-tahun.

"Shuhua _noona_? Apa yang ia bicarakan bersama Lai keterlaluan ini?"

Jisung mengendap-endap ke salah satu bangunan terdekat dari kedua oknum yang sedang berbincang.

"Jadi? Kau sudah siap melepasnya?" Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Shuhua dari tempat Jisung bersembunyi.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Melepas apa?" gumam Jisung.

"Entahlah, _jiejie_. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepas Seonho."

Jisung tanpa sadar menggertakan giginya. Apa dia bilang? Tidak bisa melepas Seonho?

Dengan mudahnya ia bermain di belakang Seonho namun dia sendiri tidak bisa melepas Seonho? Apakah pria di depannya ini memang sebajingan itu?

"Tapi ia memang harus pergi. Kau tidak bisa terus menahannya di sini."

Kembali Jisung mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Shuhua. Di sini? Jadi Seonho ada di sini? Apa Guanlin menyembunyikannya? Mengapa ia harus menyembunyikan Seonho?

"Aku sedang memikirkannya. Kau benar, bagaimanapun dia memang harus pergi. Ia layak mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik."

Jisung berhenti meremas lututnya saat mendengar pernyataan Guanlin. Terlebih saat Guanlin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama waktu yang aku butuhkan nanti untuk pulih. Namun, aku juga tidak bisa melihat ia bertahan bersamaku dalam ketidak bahagiaan."

Tanpa sadar Jisung goyah. Pegangannya pada lututnya terlepas dan ia jatuh terduduk.

Tentu menyadarkan Guanlin dan Shuhua akan keberadaannya.

"Jisung?"

Shuhua menghampiri Jisung. "Astaga, kau benar Jisung!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Guanlin menatap Jisung tajam.

Jisung langsung saja membalas tatapan Guanlin sambil berdiri dan menunjuk tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau! Kau menyembunyikan Seonho??"

Shuhua menatap Guanlin cemas. Menantikan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Guanlin.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Lagipula kau tidak akan percaya."

Jisung menggeram. "Benar-benar! Malam ini juga aku akan melaporkanmu jika kau tidak memberitahuku! Warga akan datang dan mengepung rumahmu!"

Shuhua menahan napas. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi hal ini.

"Ikut aku." Guanlin berkata sambil melenggos. Shuhua sedikit tak percaya. Apakah Guanlin ingin memberi tahu Jisung?

Jisung yang bingung hanya bisa mengikuti Guanlin. Dan kebingungannya terus bertambah saat Guanlin berjalan ke arah pantai.

Tak berhenti di situ, Guanlin membawa mereka ke bebatuan karang yang cukup terjal.

"Kau menyembunyikan Seonho sampai di sini? Benar-benar iblis," gumam Jisung.

Guanlin diam saja mendengarnya. Namun ternyata ucapan Jisung cukup untuk memanggil Seonho. Tentu lewat perantara hati Guanlin.

Awalnya Jisung tidak menyadari keberadaan Seonho sampai Seonho berkata. "Wah, kau menambah teman?"

Jisung menoleh mendengar suara teman baiknya itu. Ia sudah siap dengan berbagai skenario untuk menyambut Seonho.

Namun, suaranya tertahan melihat Seonho setelahnya.

Apa ia melihat ekor?

_..to be continued.._

full of Jisung. Karakter sahabat kesukaanku


	23. Veintidós

"A-apa?" Jisung masih belum bisa mencerna informasi apapun yang ia dapatkan.

Shuhua dan Guanlin sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar padanya namun tetap saja pikiran rasional Jisung menolak mengerti.

"Jadi... Ini sungguhan?" Jisung menatap Seonho.

Seonho yang bingung harus merespon bagaimana hanya bisa mengangguk.

Dan Jisung tidak dapat menahan rasa perih yang menjalar di hatinya saat menyadari tatapan Seonho yang menatapnya tak mengenali. Seonho menatapnya seolah ia adalah orang asing yang baru ia temui.

Seonho segera mengalihkan pandangannya menyadari pendar biru yang mulai memancar dari hati Jisung.

"Jisung. Aku mohon, mengertilah. Semua ini memang sulit untuk dimengerti." Shuhua memegang kedua pundak Jisung. Berusaha memberikannya pengertian.

Jisung masih diam. Matanya memandang ekor Seonho tak percaya.

Seonho yang awalnya memilih diam, jadi tidak tahan untuk bicara.

"Uhm.. Jisung?" Perlahan ia menatap mata Jisung. "Aku minta maaf atas kenangan di antara kita yang mungkin aku lupakan. Tapi apapun kenangan itu, aku harap bisa membuahkan hasil yang indah. Jangan terlalu terpaku pada aku yang saat ini. Aku bukan Seonho yang kau kenal."

Dan setelahnya Seonho menyesal mengatakannya. Tiga manusia di hadapannya ini memancarkan pendar biru dengan tingkat keredupan yang tidak berbeda jauh.

Jisung masih menatap Seonho. Sebelum akhirnya Shuhua memutuskan untuk membawanya pergi dari sana. Sepertinya Jisung memang butuh waktu untuk menerima.

Menyisakan Guanlin dan Seonho yang masih bertahan di tepi pantai.

"Maaf, ya. Kau memang sedekat itu dengannya," ujar Guanlin.

Seonho mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. "Aku bisa melihatnya."

Kemudian Guanlin sibuk memandangi Seonho. Mengagumi keindahannya. Bagaimana bisa ia melalaikan makhluk di hadapan nya ini saat ia begitu sempurna?

Yang ditatap hanya berusaha menatap ke arah lain. Berusaha menghindari kontak mata.

"Kau tahu?"

Akhirnya Seonho menatap Guanlin. "Tahu apa?"

Guanlin tersenyum. Menampilkan lesungnya. Entah mengapa Seonho merasakan suatu perasaan aneh melihat lesung itu.

"Aku dipecat."

Seonho melebarkan matanya. "Apa?? Dan kau mengatakannya sambil tersenyum?"

Guanlin tertawa renyah. "Aku bersyukur dipecat. Sungguh."

"Yang benar saja.." gumam Seonho.

Setelahnya mereka hanya terdiam. Menikmati waktu masing-masing dalam diam. Ditemani debur ombak yang tiada habisnya menghantam karang.

"Guanlin.."

Guanlin menoleh.

"Selama ini, aku memanggilmu bagaimana?"

Kernyitan tak luput dari dahi Guanlin. "Maksudmu?"

"Hhh.. Maksudku, bagaimana aku memanggilmu selama ini?"

"Hmm.." Guanlin tampak berpikir. "Kau memanggilku _hyung_. Terkadang LinLin. Terkadang juga Guanlin-_ah_. Atau terkadang sayang." Kalimat terakhir ditekankan oleh Guanlin.

Seonho mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku akan ambil yang pertama saja." Kemudian ia berdeham. "Um, _hyung_?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Apakah dulu kita baik-baik saja? Bagaimana aku bisa berubah menjadi siren?"

Guanlin tertegun. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat Seonho pasti akan menanyakan hal ini. Ia menunduk, menyiapkan hatinya untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku mengkhianatimu."

Seonho mengangkat alisnya. Sudah menduga akan jawaban Guanlin.

"_Hyung_.." Sedikit ragu mengatakan kelanjutannya. "Bisakah aku memelukmu?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Guanlin terkejut mendengar permintaan Seonho. "Kau.. Serius?"

Seonho mengangguk yakin.

Setelah meyakinkan perasaannya, akhirnya Guanlin kembali masuk ke lautan. Kembali merasakan gelombang air yang menghanyutkannya perlahan.

Ia berenang ke arah Seonho yang langsung menggapai dan memeluknya erat.

"Untuk apa ini?"

Seonho menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Guanlin. Sempat mengangkat kepalanya sekadar menatap netra Guanlin dalam sebelum akhirnya kembali memendamkan wajahnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Seonho melihat pendar biru bersinar dari hatinya sendiri.

_..to be continued.._


	24. Veintitrés

Seharian penuh Shuhua menemani Jisung. Berusaha meyakinkannya. Bahkan sore itu sepulang berlayar, Felix datang dan ikut meyakinkan Jisung.

Butuh seharian bagi Jisung sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memercayai fakta berat yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Jadi Guanlin sialan itu menyesal atas perbuatannya?"

Shuhua mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja dia harus menyesal."

"Ia terus menghabiskan waktunya di laut sejak saat itu. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa ia sudah dipecat dari pekerjaannya?" Shuhua kembali berujar.

"Benarkah?" sahut Jisung tak percaya.

"Benar." Kali ini Felix yang menjawab. "Bahkan aku sempat bertemu dengannya tadi saat ke sini berjalan dari arah pantai."

Jisung lagi-lagi berusaha untuk percaya. Bagaimanapun, Seonho adalah teman terbaiknya. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuknya.

**~J~**

Guanlin kesetanan. Berkali-kali ia berteriak ke arah laut.

Ia pergi.

Seonho sudah pergi.

Sejak pagi sampai kini langit sudah kembali memerah, Seonho tetap tidak menampakkan dirinya.

Guanlin berusaha tetap positif dengan menganggap Seonho sedang melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

Namun kenyataan kembali meresap dan menghancurkannya. Hal apa yang bisa dilakukan Seonho di lautan tanpa kehidupan seperti ini?

"Guanlin!"

Terdengar suara Shuhua dari kejauhan. Ia datang bersama Felix dan Jisung. Berlari menghampiri Guanlin yang terus saja menjambaki rambutnya.

Jisung terjatuh menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Felix melihatmu menggila di pantai," ujar Shuhua. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apakah ia pergi?"

Guanlin tidak menjawab. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk sekadar membalas dan memikirkan jawabannya.

Felix menepuk pundak Guanlin. Berusaha memberi kekuatan pada lelaki yang sedang mengalami kehancuran ini.

Tak lama, suara isakan terdengar dari Guanlin.

"Aku masih memeluknya kemarin sore.."

Shuhua memejamkan matanya. Menyadari seberat apa beban yang Guanlin alami.

"Ia bahkan masih mengatakan padaku untuk hidup dengan benar! Bagaimana bisa ia pergi?? Bagaimana bisa!!"

Mau tak mau Shuhua juga ikut meneteskan kesedihannya. Tak kuasa melihat Guanlin yang begitu jauh dari kata baik.

"Itu yang terbaik baginya, kau dan kita semua," ujar Shuhua. "Dari awal memang kita tidak bisa memilih."

Membiarkan Guanlin larut dalam sendunya.

**~J~**

"Dimana Guanlin?" tanya Felix.

"Dimana lagi? Seperti biasa."

"Pantai?"

Shuhua mengangguk menjawabinya. "Memang kau ada perlu apa dengannya?"

"Aku dapat pelayaran ke barat. Kalau ia mau, aku bisa mengajaknya. Bayarannya lumayan."

Shuhua mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak yakin. Kau tahu sendiri dia jadi tak bisa meninggalkan pantai. Terus berharap suatu saat Seonho akan kembali padanya."

"Yah, mungkin saja ia berniat beranjak dari titik ini."

Shuhua lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Lupakan saja. Ia dan pantai bukan hal yang dapat dipisahkan."

Pada nyatanya, apa yang diucapkan Shuhua memang dapat dibuktikan. Kini lelaki jangkung itu kembali pada tempat favoritnya yang biasa.

Tempat dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktunya selepas menjalani hari.

Satu-satunya tempat yang dapat menenangkan jiwanya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati suara ombak yang terus bersahutan. Juga suara angin dan burung yang senada.

Entah sejak kapan pantai menjadi tempat kesukaannya. Dalam keadaan apapun, baik senang maupun sedih, ia pasti akan pergi ke pantai.

Bahkan untuk sekadar mengutarakan isi hati tentang betapa beratnya hidup pun juga ia lakukan di pantai.

Guanlin membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap matahari yang semakin lama kian ditelan laut.

Kesalahan yang dulu ia anggap kecil kini berakibat fatal. Seumur hidup adalah bayarannya. Menahan penyesalan yang akan selalu bercabang dalam jiwanya.

"Maafkan aku, sayangku.."

_..End.._


	25. Epiloğ

"Selamat datang." Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah menyambut calon pelanggannya.

Si pelanggan langsung menuju kasir. Sedikit terkagum dengan visualisasi pemuda di hadapannya. Namun ia segera membuyarkan pemikirannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering stres. Apapun yang kulakukan selalu tidak bisa memuaskanku," keluhnya tiba-tiba.

Bukan tanpa alasan mengatakannya. Memang rumornya berkata, jika kau bercerita pada pemilik sekaligus kasir di toko kue ini, maka ia akan membantumu menghilangkan masalahmu.

Si pemuda tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau butuh yang manis-manis. Datang ke sini adalah pilihan yang tepat."

Kemudian ia berjalan mengambil sebuah kue dari jajaran kue di etalase.

"Ini bisa meringankan hatimu. Namanya _Danish Chocolate_. Dengan rasa coklat yang pekat akan membantumu melupakan sedikit masalahmu disaat menikmati kue ini."

Si pelanggan menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan kagum. "Aku beli!" ujarnya.

Kemudian pemuda tadi membungkus kue itu untuk pelanggannya.

"Kau tahu macam-macam kue.. Sejak kapan kau bekerja di sini?" Si pelanggan membuka suara, berbasa-basi.

"Aku? Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintai kue-kuean." Kemudian si pelanggan bisa melihat senyuman si pemuda menjadi sedikit sendu sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Ini pesananmu."

Si pelanggan berterima kasih sambil memberikan uang belanjaannya. Kemudian pergi dari toko kue itu.

Tak berselang beberapa lama setelah pelanggan tadi pergi, dua insan memasuki toko tersebut.

"Kapan kau tutup toko? Felix _hyung_ sudah membakar daging bagianmu," sembur yang lelaki.

Yang wanita hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Lagipula sampai kapan kau menjalankan toko ini sendirian? Kurasa Bibi Yeeun tidak menanggung jawabkanmu untuk mengurus toko ini sendirian."

Si pemuda tadi, ber_name tag_ 'Lai Guanlin' hanya mendengarkan keluhan kedua insan di hadapannya. "Toko ini terlalu berarti untuk kupercayakan pada orang lain. Lagipula, Bibi Yeeun memberi tanggung jawab padaku karena suaminya, Paman Wooseok akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut membawanya ke tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Jangan mengubah fakta, _jiejie_!"

Yang dipanggil _jiejie_ tadi mendengus. "Terserah saja. Kalau begitu aku dan Jisung akan langsung ke tempat janji. Jangan lama-lama menyusul, dengar?"

"Iya, Shuhua _jiejie_ yang bawel."

Dengan begitu kedua orang itu pergi dari sana. Kembali memberi kesendirian bagi Guanlin.

Guanlin menghela napasnya panjang. Tangannya mengusap foto yang ia tempel di balik meja kasir.

Foto seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, namun orang yang sama yang juga ia khianati.

Rasa rindu kembali membuncah dari dalam hatinya.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu. Dengan berbagai macam kejadian yang terjadi.

Banyak yang berubah. Bahkan minggu lalu, Shuhua dan Felix memutuskan mengikat perjanjian suci di atas altar. Pesta bakar-bakar sore ini juga salah satu hadiah mereka bagi orang terdekatnya untuk merayakan pernikahannya.

Banyak rintangan yang harus mereka lalui. Banyak yang menentang mereka. Namun pada akhirnya, akhir yang bahagia telah menunggu mereka.

Berbeda dengan Guanlin yang sampai detik inipun masih membawa beban penyesalan di hatinya. Masih tersesat dalam jalan kehidupannya.

Bahkan kerinduan tak sekalipun berubah dari hatinya. Justru semakin bertambah besar seiringnya waktu berlalu.

Hari memang sudah sore, namun Guanlin suka menghabiskan waktunya berlama-lama di tempat ini. Kembali bernostalgia dengan segala kenangan manisnya.

_Klining!_

Lonceng pintu berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan lagi yang masuk.

Guanlin menarik napas. Menyiapkan diri untuk kembali melayani pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat da-"

Perkataannya terputus saat itu juga. Napasnya tercekat dan maniknya tak bisa untuk tak menatap lurus terhadap sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Tangannya mengepal dalam getar disertai hatinya yang berdegup kencang.

Sosok itu tersenyum manis melihat Guanlin.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah, _end_ sesungguhnya. Ngga kuat bikin GuanHo karam :"((

oh iya dan untuk **_Potato_**, **_seolhanna97_**, dan **_sarcasmhooman_** makasih yaa udah mau _review_. Aku seneng banget ada yang mau _review_.

_Review_ itu salah satu penyemangatku untuk lanjutin cerita ini soalnya. Kapan-kapan aku bikin GuanHo lagi karena emang itu _OTP_ku. Heheh makasih, ya udah mampir.


End file.
